Your what now?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What happens when Anthony and Sohinki's past catches up to them? How will they react? What will they do? Will someone be forced to leave? Rated T for safety.


"How are the subjects reacting to our little 'test" A man in his mid-thirties asked.

"Excellent. Hearing, smell, eyesight, and reflexes have all been improved. We're starting the second test in five minutes." A women with short blond hair replied reading off of a clipboard.

"Good. Good. And this test will do what again?" The man asked.

"The second test will give our subjects the ability to control different elements, move objects with their minds, and they can shift into different animals at will." The women said checking her clipboard again.

"Would you like to watch?" She asked gesturing behind her to a door.

"Yes, please. Show me the way." The man relied following her behind the door.

...

As they continued walking down the hall they passed many pictures of different people, of every color and race. They looked like they could have been the staff's children, but they had big red X's across their pictures.

"Unfortunately, as you know, we've lost a lot of subjects. But I feel good about this run. After this test is over, we've got one more round to go." The women smiled as they came to the end of the hallway.

"Are these our new subjects, Alexis?" The man asked looking at the last two pictures that didn't have X's on them.

"Yes, Jordan, these are our new subjects. Anthony Padilla, age 18, and Matthew Sohinki, also age 18. We're confident that they'll pass all three test." Alexis said before she pushed opened the door.

"Ah, your just in time! Ready to see our masterpiece?" A man in a lab coat and glasses asked as he picked up two needles and walked over to two men strapped to different tables.

"Okay Henry. Explain to us what's going to happen here." Alexis said bracing her clipboard against her hip.

"Just before you guys walked in, I put these two under so I can watch for any changes that will occur." Henry said.

"How do you know changes will occur?" Jordan asked.

"Because this virus will alter their DNA. This virus has different kinds of animal DNA and other special compounds, most of them you wouldn't even be able to comprehend!" Henry said walking to the guy on the table on the left.

"When I inject this into... Anthony, here, he might be unresponsive for a couple of minutes, because his body will need to accumulate to what's been injected into him. But after that he should wake up in about 25 to 30 minutes. Tops." Henry said injecting the virus into Anthony's left arm.

"I'm seeing a lot of guessing and hoping here. How do you _know_ his will work?" Jordan asked crossing his arms over his chest as Henry injected the virus into his second test subject.

*Eight Years Later*

"That's it for this weeks GAMEBANG!" Sohinki and the rest of SmoshGames shouted in victory.

"Hey Lasercorn is it yours and Jovenshire's turn to edit tonight?" Ian asked playfully bumping Lasercorn.

"I thought it was Anthony and Mari's turn." Lasercorn replied shoving Ian in return, which started a mini fight to start between Iancorn.

"I swear you guy's are like five years old!" Mari exclaimed as she watched Iancorn in amusement.

"I'm not five I'm six!" Iancorn shouted together.

"Oh just get a room already!" Jovenshire said pushing Iancorn apart.

"You just don't understand our love!" Lasercorn yelled after Jovenshire as they left the room.

"So who's going to edit the video tonight?" Mari asked as the walked into the office space.

"I will." Anthony and Sohinki said at the same time.

"Well that was freaky!" Mari chuckled as she grabbed her stuff.

"Have fun guys! See you tomorrow!" Mari yelled as she followed Lasercorn, Ian, and Jovenshire out.

"Are they gone?" Anthony asked Sohinki who had moved to the window.

"Yep. Jovenshire just pulled out. You ready?" Sohinki asked turning around to look at Anthony.

"As I'll ever be." Anthony replied.

"Can you believe it's been eight years since we've become this?" Sohinki asked sitting back down in his chair next to Anthony.

"No. Sometimes I think we're still back there, and this is just a dream. I wake up a least twice a day in a cold sweat. I always have a panic attack just thinking about what they'll do to us when they recover from that night and they find us." Anthony said as the computer mouse moved by its self.

"Dude it's been over eight years. I don't think their coming after us." Sohinki said giving Anthony's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. It's just. But what if they do manage to come back and they decide to hurt our friend instead of us? I'd never be able forgive myself if something happen to them." Anthony said with a sigh as he put his head in his hands.

"Well if that happened then we'll use our badass powers to save them, and be totally badass doing it!" Sohinki replied with a smile.

"What do you mean by powers?" Mari asked shocked.

**Well this is the first chapter! The second one is in the making! If you want more, just ask! I don't own Smosh nor SmoshGames! I'm not for sure on who are all going to be in this story ask and I will try to work them in. If I know them at least. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
